


The Sketchbook

by Mjs_Wonderland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), wintersoldier fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Peggy Carter, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, Bisexual maximoff twins, Books, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky and Steve are best friends, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Chiselled abs everywhere, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Friendship/Love, Kink, LATER, Language, Love, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Professor barnes, Sexual Tension, Slight Smut, Smut, Steve Is a Good Bro, Wanda is a scaredy cat, bucky and natasha are siblings, bucky loves bacon, history professor bucky, natasha is a good sister, oh the henleys, professor bucky, rated for later chapters, sassy pietro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjs_Wonderland/pseuds/Mjs_Wonderland
Summary: "Professor Barnes is the absolute oppposite of what I expected him to be. Why is he so hot? This class was supposed to be interesting but easy, I'm almost done with UNiversity and I cant let him ruin me. But in that case I should probably stop sleeping with him. "Meet Jade Moriarty, a university senior just short of graduating. Only two credits missing, she's ready to enjoy the freetime of her last semester. But instead of easy going she gets hot and bothered, instead of taking naps in the afternoon sun, she finds herself in a complicated relationship with her unreasonably handsome Professor who seems adamant to drive her crazy.





	1. Three Types of Cheese & Some Bacon

It was the first day of my last semester at U of M and I was looking forward to it like never before. I had only two more lectures to take and pass before I could graduate. That meant this semester I had more free time than in all others combined. One lecture was about the global dynamics of English when spoken as a second language while the other one was a literature lecture about "The Howling Commandos" a book written by Peggy Carter. It was based on the real events from World War II but since Peggy Carter, which many people didn't know, had been personally affiliated with the people involved there was much more truth in it than they expected. We were supposed to read the first three chapters before the first lecture, but once I had started reading I couldn't find it in me to put the book down again. 2/3 of the book were about the missions and dynamics of the Howling Commandos, but the last part was about the one they called "The Wintersoldier". He and his friend "Captain America" were responsible for one of the most important successes of this war. They had captured Dr. Zola who had been experimenting on innocent people. "The Wintersoldier" was lost on this mission. They presumed he had died. Only that he didn't. The Nazis had captured him and kept him a prisoner of war for over a decade. When they got him out, all of his friends, apart from the one they referred to as “Captain America” had died. He never fully recovered and eventually just vanished, no records existed as to where he went and how long he lived. I was captivated by this sad an tragic story. Carter weaved in memories of their childhood, which - in terms of wording and just general feel - felt true and honest, not made up.

I shook my head. I had spaced out again. This book, I had finished it 3 weeks before the first lecture, was driving me nuts. I really was looking forward to this class. When I walked in a few minutes before it began there were only a few seats free in the front. I didn't mind much, what I did mind was the fact that there were mostly men in the lecture hall. I knew WWII studies wasn't the favourite of most of my female co-eds but that no one would sign up, shocked me a little. I imagined the Professor, his name was Professor Dr. James B. Barnes. He was war historian who had volunteered to give this lecture. He was the specialist after all. Also he was the one who republished "The Howling Commandos" and added even more war stories about the men. I expected an old man walking in so I was surprised when the actual Professor walked in. He was young. I would have sworn on my life he couldn't have been a day over 35. He had long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. A blue Henley barely stretched around his fit torso. This man left nothing to imagine. Just thinking about the tight fit of his pants had me blushing. Now I regretted sitting in the front row. He cleared his throat and the noise in the room died out. He started his lecture by introducing himself and the book. And then he did something that I knew would be the death of me. He started walking around, looking people straight in their face while talking. You could feel how he tried to get to know at least every face in this room. When his ocean blue eyes fell upon mine, it took a lot of strength to keep a straight face. I wasn't doing the best of jobs apparently, since his eyes quickly moved elsewhere. I inwardly face palmed myself. He didn't look at me again the rest of the lecture. Even when I raised my hand, he would motion for me to go on but he wouldn't hold my gaze. By the end of the lecture I thought he was the weirdo and not me. But nevertheless I had to go and ask him one question that had been burned into my mind ever since I read "The Howling Commandos". I waited until everybody had left the room then I approached him bent over papers on the desk.

  
  


"Um.. Professor Barnes, do you have a minute?" To say I was nervous was an understatement. He looked up. “Sure... Ms... Moriarty, wasn't it?” He seemed kind of annoyed. And then it dawned on me. He was hot, like super extra über hot and I was a young woman in a class full of guys asking him after everybody else left whether he had a minute... This made me angry. Who exactly did he think he was? The mildly annoyed look on his face turned into surprise. I realised that I was probably shooting daggers from my eyes. That moment I couldn't have cared less. “I only had a question about the book.” I said and I think he knew that I knew what he had been thinking. Otherwise it would be difficult to explain that deep dark red that started creeping up his neck. “Yes, sure.. go ahead.” He stumbled over his words. I almost giggled. He was flustered. “This... This Wintersoldier. When they got him out, Carter says it was as if he had lost his will to live. And while I except that it must have seemed so, if he had really lost his will to live, then how could he survive what they did to him? They experimented on him for TEN YEARS and he made it through everything. The moment he is back,... He wasn't alone... he didn't need to be alone... why did he choose to isolate himself like that? I mean he vanished off the face of the earth.. I just I don't understand.” Professor Barnes blinked at me for a few seconds. “You already read the book?” “I finished it three weeks ago. I just couldn't stop.” He smiled. “Yea... it was the same when I read that book for the first time. But that question isn't answered in a minute. I... if you want to, you can stop by my office tomorrow during lunch hour and we can discuss this a little in depth. I suppose you can't wait till the end of the semester, can you?” I blushed. “No, this... it's crazy but sometimes I can't sleep because I keep going over and over the same things. Also his note....” Professor Barnes chuckled, “Don't get me started on that or you won't make it to your next lecture.” “Oh, I only have two lectures this semester, so as long as I get out of here by Thursday, we're good.” For a moment he looked at her very intensely. “Well, if that's the case... Meet me n my office in 30 minutes?” “Yeah, sure. Great.” “Great.” We looked at each other in awkward silence. I mumbled something and marched out of there, almost colliding with a red haired woman, who was just entering the room. Her big blue eyes reminded me of Barnes, but I blamed that on me being undersexed and him being too hot to be a professor. “Sorry.” I mumbled and tried to get away as fast as possible. I heard her chuckle behind me. “Oh Bucky, I told you, you need to stop ruining those innocent girls.” “Oh shut up Natti.”

As soon as I rounded the corner and was out of sight, I took a deep breath and tried to avoid what felt like an oncoming heart attack. I had 30 minutes to calm down. But I couldn't wipe that grin of my face. I got some lunch, buying more than I could eat in case he didn't have any lunch and in case this “Natti” was there too. I couldn't stop wondering whether she was his girlfriend or just a friend or maybe there was a secret club of hot Lecturers, who knew? When I got to his office, the door was open Natti was there as well. They were both leaning over what looked like sketch book. Neither of them noticed me so I knocked lightly on the opened door. “Oh, right... Ms. Moriarty. Come on in. Natti, let's finish this up later. You're still coming over for dinner?” She grabbed the book and turned to leave.”Definitely his girlfriend, dammit!” I thought, wondering why it actually hurt a little. “Sure. Steve is picking me up in 10 minutes. We have an appointment with the florist. You can imagine how excited he is.” I held my breath, could that mean...Professor Barnes chuckled. “Yea, well it's his wedding too. He should at least pretend to care.” I almost choked on my involuntarily sigh of relief. “Exactly.” She had a big grin on her face and a mischievous spark in her eye as she turned to me. “Bye!” Natti waved the both of us and when the Professor was already looking at something else, she winked at me. I wondered if she had mentioned her fiancée on purpose. Wanting me to know she wasn't.. .well... wasn't after him? I shook my head to clear it of these ridiculous fantasies as I heard the door shut behind her.

I pulled the notes I had taken on the book out of my bag,it was quite the big stack and Professor Barnes let out a low whistle. “You came prepared...” He let out a low whistle. I giggled and could feel the colour rising in my cheeks. Just a few minutes later we were deeply immersed in our discussion.

There was the sound of a bell. This meant the lunch hour was almost over and the cafeteria would close for the next 2 hours. I perked up. “Wow. Lunch is already over.” “Are you hungry?” He got up and opened one of his cabinets. In it was a mini fridge. “Sandwich?” He asked looking back at me over his shoulder. I laughed, pulling out the two sandwiches I had bought. “Ham or turkey?” A confused look washed over his face and then he understood. “I have cheese and pastrami.” “What kind of cheese?” I eyed him carefully. You shouldn't joke about cheese. Cheese is life. “3 kinds.” My jaw dropped open. He chuckled and grabbed the two sandwiches sitting back down. “That turkey sandwich has bacon on it. “ I said, unwrapping the cheese sandwich. He licked his lip. “I'm fine with this. “ He motioned to the pastrami sandwich. I said nothing and looked from him to the sandwich and back. And waited. “You know, I won't starve if you eat it. I can very much cook real stuff” I said with mischief in my voice. He sighed and raised his hand in defeat. “Unless you're getting in trouble if you don't eat your lunch yourself.” I heard the cheekiness in my voice and was a little startled by myself. I didn't know where this boldness came from, but I figured I had had a stroke or something because I was out of my mind and unable to control what came out of my mouth. Also I was thinking about the things I wanted in my mouth and seeing him bend down to that fridge before made the cheese sandwich only the second thing in this room I wanted to get my hands. He gave me a sharp look and for a moment I thought I had gone to far but then his resolve melted away when he bit into that sandwich. He moaned with his eyes closed. I was ready for a cold shower by then. I swallowed hard and tried to distract myself, but to no avail. This man had me flushed with lust within minutes of eating a damn sandwich. We sat in silence for a few minutes, both eating contently. From time to time our eyes would meet, I felt awkward because I liked it so much. Looking into his eyes was calming and exciting at the same time and somewhere in the back of my mind my inner me was shaking her head already realising the danger this attraction and affection would bring.

  
  


When we finished we got right back to our discussion but something was different. He was up and about, walking around explaining and interpreting isolated phrases and passages. I was writing down notes from time to time and interrupted him with questions and remarks. “Wait, wait wait! You're way too fast, I'll break my hand and brain at this speed.” I shouted at some point, rubbing my aching hand. “It's all cramped up.” Suddenly he was towering over me. “Let me see.” He took my hand in his and examined it. “Yep, that's a cramp.” He stated with a serious tone as if he had delivered the diagnose of the century. I was about to pull my hand back when he started massaging it. It hurt at first and I winced. “I'm sorry, this will hurt only for a few more moments. I should have paid more attention. I'm sorry, I got carried away. But you could have said something a little earlier.” He winked when he said that last sentence. And in that moment I suddenly became aware of how close he was. I sucked my breath in and felt my eyes widen with surprise. I didn't know what to say, he was so close I could smell the faint scent of his cologne and then there were his hands massaging mine. I was sure he could hear my heart thumping. The same moment I realised how close he was, he must have realised what he was doing to my hand. He stared down at our hands for a moment. None of us was moving. His lips were parted and there was a bewildered look on his face. Professor Barnes looked back up to me, but his eyes stopped at my lips. I wasn't holding my breath any more, I was _panting_. Before I could pull away he looked up into my eyes. I knew he could see what I was thinking as if it were written on my face. He leaned forward and my eyes dropped to his lips again, I could almost taste them..

  
  


There was a loud knock on the door and we jumped apart. The Professor stumbled back behind his chair and quickly sat down. “Yes?” He was still all flustered and startled. I just turned my back to the door and tried to regain my composure, wondering what just happened. “Buck, you need to talk to your-..Oh, am I interrupting something?” A manly voice said. “Um... well.” Professor Barnes fumbled with his words. “Don't worry, I need to go before my hand just falls off.” I laughed as I packed up my stuff. “I see you in class, Professor.” When I looked up I was met by a tall blonde man with a charming smile on his face. He held out his hand. “Hi, I'm Steve Rogers. You don't have to go because of me, I just came to complain.” He had an apologetic and charming smile and honest, blue eyes. And while I bet many girls would be bashful talking to someone like him, he left me completely unfazed, for which I was thankful since I didn't want to embarrass myself any further. “Jade Moriarty, and I'm not leaving because of you, don't worry. It's getting late and I still need to do some grocery shopping. “ I turned to Professor Barnes. “Thank you for today. This has helped me a lot.” He smiled and for a moment, I forgot we weren't alone. “If you have any more questions feel free to stop by anytime.” “Thanks.” I said and with a wave goodbye to Steve I was on my way out. I hadn't closed the door completely when I heard Steve say “The way you look at her, that spells trouble, my friend.” “Yea, I know I'm fucked.”

 


	2. Fireball and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Pietro and Wanda, my best friends and neighbours. Also... time to get drunk.

I held my breath as I finally closed the door. I could still hear him. “So Natti was right. You look like a teen who got caught doing something inappropriate by his parents. I hope you know what you're doing but just in case you completely lost it, we're going to find you some distraction tonight. No is not acceptable.” I didn't want to hear him agree so I turned and walked away.

When I got to my car I pulled my phone out of my bag and called my best friend and neighbour Pietro. “I'm coming over with wine.” “What happened?” I didn't even know how to sum it up. “Scratch that, I'm coming over with fireball whisky” “That bad, huh? Alright, let yourself in.” We hung up. I went to the grocery store and when I arrived at the apartment complex I lived in, I went upstairs and into my flat. I dropped my bag next to the door, took the two bottles of fireball with me and went out on the balcony.

When I first moved in I was annoyed that I had to share a balcony with my next door neighbour but then the twins from next door turned into my surrogate family and I was actually happy that we shared a balcony. The other door was open so I went in and found Pietro and his sister Wanda in the kitchen. They hadn't noticed me yet, quietly speaking to one another in Russian. I took a moment to just watch them. They were beautiful, no doubt about that. Wanda was slim, she had big grey eyes and long, dark auburn hair. Her brother was blonde but he had equally big beautiful grey eyes, he was taller than Wanda and I always thought he looked like a superhero. Actually a lot of people celebrated him like a superhero because Pietro was the star of the Track and Fields Team, he regularly took part in national and international competitions. But he wasn't the only one blessed with talent in the family. Their mother had been a prima ballerina, their father a Nobel prize winning Chemist. As for Wanda, she was a dancer but more than dancing she only loved working in a lab. And even though they were who they were and they had a discipline I could only ever dream of, they knew how to let loose. At least once in a while, with their best friend and some fireball.

“Buuh.” I said calmly. And as expected Wanda let out a scream, jumped about 2ft up in the air and almost had a heart attack while Pietro just grinned and winked at me. “I see two of the big bottles. How bad is it 1 to10?”

“I'd say it's a solid 7.”

“Well then let's sit and talk.” He motioned to the living room. Wanda swatted my arm when she walked past me. “I told you, don't scare me like that.” she muttered but a smile was already forming on her face. She hated that she loved it when I scared her. We sat down each with a full shot glass in hand.

I couldn't keep quiet any more. “Professor Barnes is hot. I mean, like, really hot. The kind of hot that makes you forget how to breath. And I spent the whole afternoon in his office talking about this stupid amazing book and it was incredible we had lunch together and we talked and talked for hours and and and I think we almost kissed at the end but then his sister's fiancée, Steve, came in and I left and he said he's fucked and then this Steve guy said they need to go out and he needed to get laid or something and now I'm mad and sad and I want to get laid. And for the love of cheese I don't understand _what is happening to me_. He is so gorgeous!!” I rambled on until Pietro put up a hand to stop me.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and a few seconds later he took his shot, shook his head and said. “Wow, he is hot. That's for sure. And I know where they went. In case you're interested.” He wiggled his sculptured eyebrows at me. I emptied my glass and filled it up again. “You say what now?” I croaked out, my throat burning.

“Apparently, his sister is Natasha, who is in charge of the statistics of our athletes department which is why I know her and am friends with her on Facebook. And coincidently her fiancée has tagged her in a photo, which is why I found his profile which in turn showed me that he just tagged himself at a bar just about 4 blocks from here.” Wanda took her shot and looked at her brother.

“Isn't Facebook stalking something crazy girlfriends usually do?” She grinned.

“And isn't drinking liquor without flinching something men usually do?” He retorted.

I just stared at Pietro. “WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME?” I yelled which startled both of them. Then I buried my head underneath a pillow and groaned. “You cannot tell me things like that. I don't want to know where he is. I don't want to think about it. I just want to get drunk and forget.”

“Look at me.” I heard Wanda's voice. I turned to face her. “This is not a 7. This guy is an 11 and your undersexed brain is definitely overtaken by your uterus. You need a drink and sex. Preferably right now. This situation is definitely a 9.3. And that means we're going clubbing.”

I looked at both of them for a long moment. I knew they were waiting for me to agree. “Let's empty these first.” I gestured to the 1 and a half bottles on the table.

  
  


Just about 2 hours later we emerged, drunk, laughing and ready to party. I had made Pietro promise me that he wouldn't tell me where Steve had tagged himself. “And don't try to pull some shit like accidentally walking into the same bar.. like whoopsies I'm so drunk I didn't know, Pietro, I will kill you.” He smirked. “You'd have to catch me first.” “Fucking wannabe quicksilver.” I mumbled. “Hey, not my fault they gave me a super cool nickname.” I rolled my eyes. I loved this guy, no one else could have fake bitch fights as well as Pietro.

He put his arm around my shoulder and we entered the first bar. “Careful, or the guys will think you changed the team.” I whispered to him as I felt one or to dagger shooting pair of eyes on me. Pietro laughed and pulled me closer. “Forget the peasants. Their chatter doesn't matter.” We made our way to the bar and started ordering drinks.

“Hey Wanda, isn't that this Clint guy over there. The one who always stares at you on campus.” Wanda turned her head to where I was looking. And there he was, Clint Barton, archer and chemist and obviously completely in love with Wanda looking at us in what I would define as utter disbelieve. “I think he can't fathom the fact that you're here, and that you're not wearing a lab coat.” I snickered. Wanda always wore her lab coat around campus, she also didn't really care about her hair or put make-up on when she was out. Only on days off or on nights like this would she get ready and clean up.

“Come on, give him a chance finally. I heard he switched his major just so he could take even more classes with you.”

“And yet he has never said a word to me.” She said with a sour face and turned her back to him again. I could clearly see the disappointment in his face. “I need to go to the bathroom.” I said and sent Pietro a look and as I expected, he understood and magnificently distracted his sister while I made my way to Clint in the corner.  
  
  


“Hey Clint.” I said with a big grin on my face. Then I grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him out of Wanda's field of vision. “Who are you?” He asked clearly irritated. “I'm the ass kick deliverer. Consider your ass kicked and now for the sake of everyone on campus would you _please_ go and ask Wanda to dance?” He just looked at me terrified. “What does she know?” I sighed impatiently, “She knows nothing. She's an absolute Jon Snow so go for it and tell her before someone accidentally spells it out for her.” “You mean...” “She has no idea, but everyone else has. You're not very subtle, you know? However, I happen to now that she's a) single and b) wants you to say something.”

“ What? How? Why?” He was still dumbstruck.

“Dude, if you are in love with her as you seem, just go. Dance with her, buy her a drink and play some pool with her and trust me.. you'll see.” With that I turned around and left him standing, his mouth still hanging open, disbelief still in his eyes. As I made my way back to the twins, I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

“What's wrong?” Pietro looked at me concerned. I shook my head and ordered another drink. “Just a weird feeling.” I thought to myself that tonight, something would happen. And I wasn't sure whether it would be good or bad. He gave me a quizzical look but I just handed him another shot. Just a few minutes later Clint came over and finally asked Wanda whether she wanted to dance, which she wanted, and by the next song the two of them were making out.

“At least someone is getting lucky today.” I said with a wide grin towards the kissing couple on the dance floor. “I think I'm the one whose not going to get laid.” Pietro whispered in my ear. I turned to him.

“Huh? Why?” He motioned to the door. “I didn't know. Really.” My heart dropped to the floor. Just in this moment Professor Barnes and Steve Rogers walked in. “You've got to be shitting me.” I groaned and turned around, burying my head in Pietro's chest. “Don't bury your head, sweet cheeks. You look absolutely amazing. And since he showed up here, it must mean he hasn't found a distraction yet which means.. this is your chance.”

I looked up.

“Chance for what? To embarrass myself? To get a soul crushing rejection and spent the rest of the semester in a seminar with this dude? Hell no.”

“What do you want to do? You can't just walk out of here, that would be super obvious.” I groaned. “I know. I need a drink.” We went back to the bar and I ordered another 3 rounds of shots.

Pietro was soon lured away by his groupies, as I called them. They were a flock of freshman, male and female, absolutely mesmerized by Pietro's personality and of course loyal fans and supporters of Quicksilver. I was alone, I didn't need to be, but I wanted to. I talked to the barkeeper for a while until I saw someone on the other side approaching the bar. I put my head down and watched Professor Barnes order drinks from the corner of my eye. I had hoped he wouldn't see me, but apparently he did, because even though I wasn't really looking at him I could see his body tense up and his face turn towards me. He was staring at me. I took a deep breath and another shot and turned around to leave, pretending I didn't see him. But that wasn't what he wanted.

He walked around the bar and came after me because when I was almost at the door, I swear it were only millimetres between the tips of my fingers and the door handle, I heard a voice.

“Ms. Moriarty.” It wasn't loud, and I probably shouldn't have been able to hear him but I did. I turned around.

“Professor. “ I didn't know what to do. We were just looking.

Then I felt an arm around my shoulder. “Sweet cheeks, there you are. I was looking for you. Sorry that I abandoned you like that, but you know... the fans want what they want.” Pietro to the rescue. I giggled like a crazy person. Pietro looked at Professor Barnes and held his hand out. “I'm Pietro Maximoff. You must be Professor Barnes, right?” Clearly confused and suspicious he shook his hand.

“Yea, Do I know you?” “No, not yet but your sister does. I told her about her florist.” “Yea, I remember her mentioning you.” There was an awkward silence, and I looked from one to the other and saw the Professors eyes fixed on Pietro's thumb caressing my shoulder. I stepped to the side, “If you'd excuse me.” And then I turned around and rushed outside.

It was raining cats and dogs. I huddled under a windowsill a few meters away from the door. After a few deep breaths I started looking through my purse. I thought I had had some cigarettes left from the last time I went out. It was a bad habit but whenever I got drunk, I had this urge for nicotine. You could literally chase me with this stuff when sober but drunk... there was little that could make me as happy. I found a crumpled up pack at the bottom of my bag, in it where two cigarettes and something that must obviously be a joint. I had no recollection of where I had it from, but I figured I got it from Sam. Sam was a nice guy and a good friend but he was also a lot of trouble. Sometimes I went out with him and those were the nights I truly felt young, wild and free. I figured if I tried drugs and partying for days it should be with someone I trust, and Sam was exactly that person. I had known him since high school. So there I was drunk, alone, cold and I had a joint. The night didn't have to be a complete disaster. I felt my phone buzzing. I had a text.

“ **You're welcome.” - Pietro**

I was about to answer him when I heard the door open. Professor Barnes walked out. Shock went through my body, had he told him something? I was ready to kill Pietro. “Ms. Moria... Jade?”

I froze. My name coming from his mouth. And he sounded so insecure. I turned to face him. “Yes, Professor?” I couldn't look at him, so I looked at his feet. They were moving towards me. “Need a light?” He said. I saw his hand motion to the pack of cigarettes I was still clutching.

“I... these... I usually don't smoke.”

“Me neither. It's just something that tastes good to liquor, doesn't it?” I could hear a smile in his voice but I still didn't dare to look up. “Got one for me?” I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. “Got a light?” He handed me a lighter and I handed him the pack.

“Look what we have here.” He said now spotting a wicked grin. “I haven't had one of these in my hands for a while.” My heart sank. “Oh my.. that's not mine.” He chuckled. “You can be honest with me, you know. I know you're old enough and it's not that it's illegal in this state.”

“I always forget that they legalized it. But it's still not mine, well it is but it was a gift and it's old. I don't think it's still good.”

“Okay, you really don't know a lot about this.” He chuckled again. “Oh so you are the expert, Professor?” “You know, as long as we're not in the lecture hall you can call me James.” He said softly and after a pause “...or Bucky.”

I inhaled deeply so smoke covered my face after I exhaled and said “Sure.” equally soft and quiet.

“But yea, I was your age once. I went out and had fun. A little too much, some might say. But this stuff only gets better with age, just like men.” I couldn't help but laugh. “Yea, true, men do but I doubt the same goes for weed.”

“Is that a set up for a bet?”

“Do you really think I would set my Professor up for a bet on drugs?”

He said nothing and just looked at me for a long time. I felt naked, hot and cold and faint all at the same time. “Yup.” He said exhaling little smoke rings. “You would.” His voice send shivers down my spine.

  
  


  
  


Just in that moment the door opened again. “Buck?” It was Steve. James pulled me around the corner, deeper into the dark alley next the bar. We stood close, unmoving in the dark. We were so close, the air between us smelled like whisky, cigarettes and perfume. It was intoxicating.

I dropped my cigarette and put my hand on his chest. Right above his heart. Steve was still standing in front of the bar so he couldn't move away or say anything if he didn't want to be spotted. His heart was racing underneath my palm. I don't know where the courage came from, but I guess I was drunk and overwhelmed by his closeness. I looked up. He dropped his cigarette as well and put one hand on my cheek. When our eyes finally met, the both of us couldn't hold it together any more.

Our lips crashed together and it felt as if a tidal wave was breaking above us. The rain got worse, Steve cursed, he still hadn't seen us but he knew we where somewhere close by, so he called out “Good luck man, you guys are so screwed.” And then he went back inside. Since we weren't under the windowsill any more, we were soaking wet by the time we separated. Both of us were panting, he took his hand from my face and put it on my waist and pulled me closer. I rested my head against his chest and he put his chin on my head. We both knew Steve was right. I could feel his chest move with a low chuckled. He leaned down to my ear.

“We're screwed, he said. What do you think of that, Jade?” I felt shivers running through me when he said my name so close to my ear.

“I think he's right. We're screwed. But I couldn't care less, could you, James?”

“No. You want to get out of here?” Instead of answering I took his hand and we walked back to my place.

 

“Did Pietro say anything to you?” I asked as we were speed walking down the street. “He just sighed over-dramatically and said 'Her name is Jade.' and then left me standing there.” I laughed. “Well, I take it you still got his message.”

“He seems to be very fond of you.” I couldn't help but notice his voice changed slightly. Almost as if it bothered him. “We're like family.” He had a smile on his face which indicated that he actually knew what I meant, which made me happy because I didn't want him to think Pietro and I were more than friends.

We made our way up to my apartment. “I should have some sweat pants and a shirt that might actually fit you, just give me a minute.” I rushed off before he could say something. The atmosphere had grown more and more awkward the closer we got to my apartment. What was I going to do now? I found said clothes at the bottom of my closet. He was still standing in the hall. I gave him the clothes “The bathroom is right over there.” I pointed to the blue door behind him. “Thanks.” He vanished, a little fast, and closed the door behind him.

I went to my bedroom and changed out of the mini skirt and tank top into a fresh, dry tank top and some short track pants. He was still in there. I turned on some music and opened my liquor cabinet. It was fairly empty. There was wine, vodka and rum.

I heard someone shuffle behind me. “The pants fit alright but the shirt....” I turned and there he stood, shirtless looking a little lost. I nearly dropped the wine I had taken out of the cabinet. “I think I gave you the wrong one.” I managed to say. I put the wine down and walked to my bedroom. I bent down and rummaged through the depths of my closet. “I'm sure I have a bigger one. There...you think this could fit?” I turned around halfway, throwing him a shirt. He almost didn't catch it because he was busy staring at my backside. It was an old button up shirt I had still left from my dad. It was a little tight but he seemed comfortable leaving it open anyway, since he made no attempt to button it up.

“Wine?” I asked, hoping to relief the tension. Thirty minutes later I didn't care about his open shirt any more. We were halfway through a bottle of wine and had started watching Poltergeist, I was so caught up in the film that when one of the few jump scares came I actually jumped and held onto James. I was about to pull away again when he put his arm around me and held me close, eyes never leaving the screen. A smile curving his lips upward. I hesitated for a moment but then I exhaled and leaned against him. I felt warm and safe and he smelled really really good.

I rested my head on his shoulder and by the time the end credits rolled I was too tired to keep my eyes open. When I opened them again I was being put down on my bed. “Hey, you fell asleep ten minutes ago so ….I was just about to leave.” He smiled softly. The room was almost completely dark, there was only a little light coming in from the hallway. He stroked my cheek and turned around to leave but I grabbed his hand.

“Don't.” It almost sounded like a question rather then a plea. He squeezed my hand and continued walking towards the door. I messed up, I was certain.

 

But he closed the door and soon after I could feel him slide into bed. My hands searched for him in the darkness and he pulled me close, kissing me deeply. “Rest now.” He lay on his back so I put my head on his chest. He stroked my back and planted one last kiss on the top of my head before I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you might have noticed I call Bucky "JAmes" which I do on purpose because I felt like it would be a weird cut to go from "The Professor" straight to "Bucky" which is a nickname used by close friends and family in this Universe. So until stuff happens I think he will be referred to as "James" rather than "bucky" ... Also feedback is very much welcome. positive and negative alike. 
> 
> have a nice weekend :)


	3. Notes & Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this took a little longer than expected... 
> 
> WARNING: Language. and it gets Smutty. but still more lime than lemon. I'm still kind of scared of writing smut because I dont want to mess the smut up and i dont want to mess the story up... but be prepared..maybe in a later chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy... comments, wishes, prompts or requests are always welcome.. also if you want to be a beta reader hmu .. you'd get thestories before everyone else ;) 
> 
> ENough from me at this point.. have fun.

I woke up alone with a roaring headache and feeling cold. I rolled out of bed and shuffled to the door. My eyes were barely open so I was blinded by the sunshine illuminating the rest of my apartment. His shoes were gone and so was he. I went to the bathroom, got some Advil and a glass of water from the kitchen and shuffled back to bed. As I walked toward the bed I saw a piece of paper on the floor next to the bed. I picked it up and climbed back in my bed. I lay on my side and grabbed the pillow he had slept on, his scent was still lingering on the soft fabric. I slowly unfolded the piece of paper and started reading:

  


_**Jade, sorry I couldn't stay, I have a class to teach this morning. I borrowed your Howling Commando copy since I won't have time to stop by my office and get mine. You can pick it up someday after 5 or I'll give it back next week in class. - J.** _

  


“That's... kinda cold.” I groaned and buried my face in his pillow.

I was still in bed staring at nothing thinking about everything and then again only about him when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. “Earth to Jade.” My head jerked up and around. Only to fall back with a disappointed sigh.

“Hi Pietro.” He chuckled. “Well, this isn't how I imagined you greeting the man who saved your night.” He climbed in bed with me, but gave me a weird look when I pulled the pillow away and gave him the one I had been propped up against. “You'll just contaminate it with your smell. And who knows when I'll get ...” I trailed off sighing deeply.

“Jade Moriarty, what in the world happened?” I thought you guys were all touchy feely when you left yesterday.” I groaned again. “I don't know. We watched a movie and I fell asleep and then he carried me to bed and I asked him to stay and we cuddled and then poof...gone.. nothing but..this shit.” I tossed him the note. “I mean seriously, he couldn't even fucking wake me up? This was a mistake, I was drunk, he was drunk and obviously I have to drop this class now.”

I bit into a corner of my pillow out of frustration. “Well, you should stop by this week. Thursday, let him wait until then.”

“But...”

“Or, if you're so pissed... forget about him.”

“BUT...I...”

“What? You are in love after a day? Sweet cheeks, I think you need to fuck and get your head back on straight.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “And who do you suppose would do this? It's not like I have boys lined up waiting for me to open my legs.”

Suddenly I was pinned down on my bed, Pietro straddled my hips, his hands holding my shoulders down. His face was only inches away from mine. “What about me,дорогая ?”

“Sucks for me I'm not your type, doesn't it?” He chuckled and got off me. “I'm sorry, Jade. But I'm sure you know exactly what you're going to do... ” He jumped off the bed and made his way to the door. “Oh and what would that be?”

“Fuck him.”

He was gone. Suddenly his head popped back around the corner. “Oh, I know I never told you, but I'm bisexual. So if you ever get desperate, you know where I live, дорогая.” With another wink he was gone.

I sat there dumbstruck for a few seconds until I yelled after him “You should have told me that when I was still crushing on you, you idiot.” I heard him laugh and then close the balcony door behind him.

“Did you mean literally fuck him or just metaphorical speaking fuck him as in get over him? “ I whispered to myself, knowing full well which one I wanted to do. But Pietro was right about one thing, I pondered while looking for some clothes and heading toward the shower, it was crazy to be this hung up on a guy after one day.

As the hot water hit my skin I sighed deeply and couldn't keep the images from last night away from my inner eye. His chiselled abs, the V-line that formed below them and that little trail of happiness that went down from his navel. That thick dark hair, wet from the rain, his narrow hips and these incredible thighs. In retrospective I was very happy the sweatpants I borrowed him didn't fit, or well, fit a little _too well._ And of course, his eyes, these ocean blue orbs that seem to dig deep into me every time they graze me. And his lips, goodness gracious, these lips. Just thinking about how he looked made me breath hard and squeezed my thighs together in hopes of diminishing the need building up inside of me. With one swift hand movement I turned the shower to ice cold. The scream that I let loose not only chased away every last thought of sexing up James but also caused someone to drop something next door, at least I heard something shatter.

I got out of the shower and dried off, when suddenly there was a fierce knocking on my bathroom door. “Jade, are you alright? Did you die? If not I will kill you for scaring me.” It was Wanda.

“I'm alive.” I said as I opened the door. Wanda looked me up and down with big eyes. I had wrapped a towel around me, but it ended just one or two inches below my butt. “I wasn't aware you were... I should go.” And with that she turned and stormed off.

I wondered about that for a moment but then shrugged it off. Wanda was just Wanda and sometimes you didn't need to understand what she did. She'd eventually come around again so I wasn't worried about this scene much. For a few minutes, maybe 20 or even 30 I did not think about James. But then I saw the note and there he was. The day seemed endless. I had spent most of it on the couch, watching TV and sleeping but even in my sleep James' found a way to torture me. I woke up from a sex dream when it was already dark outside. Sleeping was off the table so I got up, put on some decent clothes, checked the clock and happily registered that I had at least 3 hours until the library closed.

  


The campus was pretty much empty when I arrived. I knew when I wanted to get to the library I had to pass James' office window, which I dreaded. I hoped he was already gone. But as I rounded the corner and the window came into my sight I saw the light was still on. Increasing my pace I tried to rush past it, but I couldn't help myself to at least glance inside. Natti looked up at that exact moment and I knew she could see me, there were enough street lights lining the way. I quickly averted my gaze, cursing myself for a) looking and b) not getting to look at _him_ , and moved on towards the last building on campus. The library.

I walked in with my headphones on and only waved at Gloria, the librarian. She knew me and my habits of night time visits, sometimes she would just leave a spare key for the front door on the table I was seated at when she wanted to close up and go home. She knew I would turn the lights of, check the doors again and lock the front door twice after I left, also I would always bring the key back the next day. I liked the sweet old lady a lot, especially since she didn't talk much.

 

I settled in my favourite corner, all the way in the back in front of a huge window. At night it was especially beautiful because you had a great view of the night sky and on the horizon you could see the city's light glowing softly. I sighed and looked for a copy of the howling commandos. It took me a while but I finally found one. It was only a matter of minutes until I was caught up in the Wintersoldier's story yet again. How can someone endure so much and still never give up? They tortured him, locked him up, switched his left arm for a experimental metal arm and so much more. And yet, he survived and fought through it all and then when it's all over when he's free, he vanishes. I just didn't get it.

“What's wrong with men?” I asked myself. James just went up and left, Pietro just casually told me he might be sexually interested in me and the Wintersoldier just didn't make sense at all. I was frustrated and upset and ready to bite someone's head off when Gloria put the key on the table with a smile and left. It was 11pm. Everyone would be gone soon, maybe then I could sneak off campus without having to see him again. I decided to wait at least one more hour. I opened to book on the first page and for the 10th time or so, I started to read the legendary stories of the howling commandos, with additional comments by Professor James B. Barnes.

I had my headphones on and was listening to the latest Pretty Reckless LP when I felt someone staring at me. I froze and ever so slowly turned to look behind me. Thank the gods there was actually someone standing there, this however, did not keep me from being utterly startled and sounding a lot like Wanda. “For fucks sake, James. What. The. Hell!” My heart was pounding, but I was sure it wasn't because he had scared me. He looked mad and hurt, standing in the dimly lit corridor. I pulled my headphones off and turned completely around.

“Hi.” I said calmly.

“Hi.” He said quietly, but I could tell, something was different. “The library is closed.” He continued.

“I know. Gloria gave me a key to lock up. I'll be leaving soon.”

“It's closed.”

I didn't know why but I felt like I should apologize, this in turn made me mad because HE had been the one to just leave. I started packing up my stuff, jamming it in my bag, fully aware that I must have seemed like a stubborn child. I heard him sigh and walk towards me. I refused to look at him.

“Jade.” He said quietly.

“No.” I was fuming.

“Jade.” He said with a little more urgency.

By now he was incredibly close. I stopped moving, but I didn't look up. “What?”

He sighed again. “I overstepped some boundaries yesterday and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in a situation like that. I can understand if you want to drop the class.”

He sounded disappointed. I whipped my head around and looked him in the eyes. I was furious and not even his beautiful face could change that.

“Listen, I am not going to drop this class and stay here for the summer to make up the fucking credits. I am not going to postpone my graduation just because you decide to fool around with a student and then get cold feet. You want to pretend nothing happened? Fine by me. But don't you dare paint a picture of me being the silly little student who couldn't handle it.” I was breathing heavy by now. His eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh and by the way, I think I was the one who put myself in that situation, just like I was the one who invited you over, I wasn't the one who just left this morning. I mean... some day after 5? For real?” I scoffed. Throwing my bag over my shoulder I brushed past him. “I was an idiot to think we had a connection. So stupid.”

I mumbled and was on my way to storm off when he grabbed my arm and spun me around. His hand caught my chin and tilted my face up, I had to look at him, actually look at him for the first time. His eyes searched mine. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over my face, stopping at my lips. My breath was heavy and so was his. For a moment there was no sound but our laboured breathing. I furrowed my brow in defiance, what was his problem? Just before I could say something, his lips crushed mine. He pulled me close, snaking his arm around my waist, my arms found there way around his neck, fingers buried in his thick hair. When his tongue pushed past my lips and teeth I couldn't help but let out a tiny moan. He smirked into the kiss. When we parted I had to hold on to him, surely my legs would have given in if I didn't.

He leaned his forehead against mine, mischief sparkling in his eyes. “I didn't know I got you this worked up. I figured you basically running past my office without as much as a glance meant you were the one with cold feet. But I guess my message was quite...neutral, wasn't it?”

“It was ice cold.” I said still pouting, but more as a joke than anything.

He leaned closer to my ear. “How can I make it up, doll?” A shiver ran down my spine. All the images I had tried to ban from my mind the whole day came flooding back. I couldn't speak, and even if, I had no idea how to articulate what it was that I wanted. So, instead of talking I let my hands travel down from his shoulders to his chest, it took all my strength not to whimper when I felt his muscles tense underneath my touch. And finally my hands rested on the band of his pants. I pulled him closer, took his hand from my waist and boldly put it on my ass. I leaned my head against his chest and felt his body vibrate from a low chuckle. He gave my ass a squeeze and this time I couldn't help the moan escaping my lips.

“Look at me.” He said with a stern voice.

I looked up and he kissed me again. It was rough and passionate and when he snaked his arms around my waist and lifted me up,I threw my legs around his waist, holding onto him around the neck. He turned us around and put me on the table. He was so close, I could feel him harden through his jeans. We continued to kiss while our hands were roaming each others bodies. He squeezed my breasts and made me whimper and squirm again.

“Please, James...” He smirked. “Alright, I'll make it up to you,but not here. How about another movie at your place?”

I looked up at him in confusion. “The security guard makes his round in about 10 minutes, and I definitely need more than that to make sure you really forgive me.” He winked. I was melting like butter in the afternoon sun. “Alright, but I swear if you leave without waking me up, you won't get off this easily.”

I couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered on my face, it just wouldn't go away, but luckily James seemed to have the same problem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The internet told me this: дорогая means something like sweetheart .. yea.. i hope that's right :D If not please tell me^^ 
> 
> xx


	4. Coffee & Bacon Strips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Smut. Well... kind of. not a lot... but it gets hot and heavy. so.... if you dont like that stuff... skip the part before the ****line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait. x

CHAP 4 

 

As we were walking towards the exit hand in hand he suddenly came to a stop and pulled me back. I twirled and almost slammed into his chest, oblivious to the reason he might have stopped. James had a sly grin on his face as he pulled me closer and kissed me. “But what about the guard.:” I murmured against his lips. He smacked my butt, making me yelp. The look in his eyes set my body on fire and had me dripping at the same time. He peaked around the corner and when he was certain no one was there, he pulled me towards the door. Once outside I reluctantly let go of his hand. The sky was clouded by now. “Looks like rain.” James said with a smirk. Then he started walking. I kept my distance to him, even though the sensation that shot through me was bordering on physical pain. I wanted, no I needed to touch him. I took a long and frustrated breath. “Just a minute, doll.” He said low, eyes forward and a little smile tugging on his full lips. We got to his office without anyone seeing us, which wasn't hard considering it was well after 11 by now. James pulled me inside and pushed me against the door as soon as it closed behind me. We stood close in complete darkness. “I'm sorry.” he said. His hands were trailing down my arms, our fingers intertwined. “I was nervous this morning. I didn't think... “ He sighed. I was glad he couldn't see me blushing in the darkness. “It scares me how much I want you.” I could hear him catch his breath. He didn't pull away though. “And it scares me how much I wanted to wake up next to you.” He leaned his forehead against mine. “James, I want you.” I couldn't stop myself from saying it. He made an indescribable noise and pulled me close. I don't know how long we were kissing but suddenly my legs were wrapped around his waist and he was clearing his desk in one swift motion, placing me on it. “I can't wait.” he almost growled. His hands worked with experience and in a matter of seconds my breasts were exposed and his mouth and hands latched onto them. My head fell back and I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of his stubble rubbing against my soft skin. He was kissing my neck when his hands wandered to my pants. I pushed them away and started working his shirt off of him. I marveled at his muscular body, his strong arms and how he reacted to my touch. I opened his pants and stuck my hand down his boxers. I could feel how thick he was, I knew was in for some fun. I started moving my hand up and down, earning a low hiss followed by a moan. At the same time his hand worked its way into my pants and showered me with the same bliss.  
He had two fingers pumping inside of me, my pants were dangling between my ankles. His cock was fully erect and I had worked it out of his pants jerking him off in the same rhythm his fingers pumped into me. I could feel my orgasm coming when he whispered “Come for me doll” and started putting pressure on my clit. I came undone moaning his name and I could feel he was coming as well.  
His head rested on my shoulder and I held unto his back for what seemed hours. When we finally moved groaning and exhausted we couldn't help but giggle. “Save the rest for later?” I asked with a wink when he turned on his desk lamp which had landed on a chair earlier. “I'm not sure we're going to make it home at this rate, doll.” He was grinning from ear to ear and I could feel the same idiotic grin across my face as well. I wondered if this was just going to be my permanent face when I was around him. We cleaned ourselves up and got dressed. He looked for his bag and keys and then we went to the parking lot.  
In the dark care there was a moment of hesitation and suddenly we were making out passionately. Somehow we ended up on the backseat though neither of us could say when or how that happened afterwards. This time we even managed to take our pants off. His face was buried between my legs and he was licking me into orgasmic oblivion. “James, please, ...” He chuckled, sending shivers through me. “Later, doll.” He inserted one finger and continued his tongue assault on me. I came begging him to fuck me. “Don't worry, babygirl... I will give you what you ask for. Just have some patience and restraint.” He growled into my ear. I had lost control over my urges and soon I pushed him back and positioned myself between his legs. If he wasn't giving me what I wanted now, I'd punish him. With a wicked smile I sucked his member into my mouth as deep as possible. His cocky grin was wiped from his face when he rolled his head back and whispered my name. For a second I couldn't believe what I was doing and to whom but in the next I was turned on by how forbidden this was. Then I looked up and found myself staring into ocean blue eyes clouded by lust and my heart jumped. I relaxed my throat took a deep breath through my nose and winked at him when I swallowed his cock whole. “Fuck... Doll, just like that. Jade, oh I'm going to...” He tried to pull out but I stayed put and swirled my tongue around in my mouth. James came as soon as he realized that I was waiting for it.  
Again we got cleaned up and dressed all the while laughing because it really seemed impossible that we'd ever make it to my place. Before he put his car into drive he kissed me long and deep, pupils blown wide with lust, lips red and puffy from the kissing and biting. “God, you're so gorgeous.” He growled and kissed me roughly. He held my hand until he stopped at my place. I lead him upstairs again, this time certain of what was going to happen. As soon as we were inside he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Walking towards my bedroom James said “Jade Moriarty, tonight you are mine and you will not leave this bedroom until I made you scream my name as I ruin you, is that understood?” His tone was so serious, rough and horse with lust I had to bite my lip to stifle a moan. “Yes, sir.” I said which earned me a slap on my butt. He chuckled when he realized I liked it. “You're a dirty girl, doll. “ He was driving me crazy just by talking, I couldn't wait for him to do what he was promising. He threw me on the bed and was over me immediately. This time we just ripped our clothes of and he was inside of me before I even knew what was happening. Pleasure was all I knew when I screamed for him to give me more. For a moment my thoughts wandered next door, thinking of that weird talk I had with Pietro but the next second James thrust into me hard making me forget my own name in an earth shattering orgasm. When we collapsed next to each other a few minutes later James pulled me close immediately. “I'm not done with you. For a very long time.” He nuzzled his head in the nape of my neck. “Sounds good to me.” He hummed contently. Eventually we took a much needed shower and I rummaged through the fridge in search of something to eat. “Pizza pockets?” I asked over my shoulder. “Perfect.” He said laughing. “Do I need to worry about your eating habits?” James asked still laughing. “Well, I eat what I want, when I want and how much I want so... no you don't need to worry.” I said not looking at him. I was joking but only halfway. “You're cute when you're pouting.” He was suddenly very close behind me. I could feel his erect member pressing against my butt. “And here I was thinking old men need more time to regenerate.” I mumbled with a sheepish grin on my face. “What did you just say?” He scowled at me. “I'll show you who's old.” And with that he bend me over the counter, luckily I hadn't bothered to put anything on besides a n oversized shirt. Before he pushed himself into me, filling me with bliss, I thought to myself happily “This is going to be a long night.” 

 

 

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

 

I woke up alone. For a second I was dumbstruck. Then I heard rattling noises from the kitchen. I rolled out of bed realizing I had a pretty bad muscle ache in my legs and stomach from last night. I smiled to myself. When I got to the kitchen I stood in the door way for a while before slowly walking in. I suspiciously eyed the handsome man at my stove. He had put the shirt on he had been wearing yesterday. A tight dark green V-neck that left really nothing to imagine paired with black tight boxer briefs. “Good morning.” He smiled brightly as he noticed me.  
“Coffee?” I croaked out, hoping he had already made some. And as if we live in a world where miracles happen, he suddenly held out what had obviously been his mug. I took it and after a few sips I felt life coursing through my veins. I also felt his eyes on me and the tiny electric jolts shooting through me every time our eyes met that followed. “Good morning.” I smiled as I finished the coffee and went to get both of us some more. James chuckled. “I take it, you're not much of a morning person?” I could feel the red rising to my cheeks. “No. I can be quite grumpy before my first coffee. But seriously, do you want to die of diabetes or why is your coffee 50% sugar?” I gave him a cheeky smile while I handed him a cup. “How do you drink your coffee?”  
“Milk only.” “Next time I'll wake you up with coffee in bed.” He said winking and turned around cracking a few eggs into a pan. As good as that sounded, I was confused. What was this? What did you call this? An affair? Dating? A fling? Or maybe the beginning of... something? I just stood and stared at the back of his head, wishing I could read his mind. I was confused and, judging by the sound my stomach made, hungry. I stood next to him, idly watching him take some of the bacon strips from the pan and put them on a plate covered in napkins. It looked good, so I took a piece. “Oh sweet baby Jesus, bacon.” I moaned. He looked at me from the side, one eyebrow arched. “Bacon makes me feel good.” I offered him half of my bacon strip. He took it in his mouth and licked my finger before releasing it again. My body was on fire. “James..” It sounded more like a needy whine than a seductive whisper but it served the wanted purpose. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. I was pressed up against his muscular body, and forgot how to breath. One of his hands cupped my face while the other wandered to the small of my back pressing me even closer to him. When he kissed me it tasted like bacon and coffee and ever since that day, this has become my favorite flavor. I couldn't help myself but sigh into the kiss. My heart was pounding in my chest and I wanted more.  
But he pulled back, smiled at me and turned back around to tend to the rest of the bacon and the eggs. I stood a little dumbstruck behind him for a moment. Then I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head between his shoulder blades. I inhaled his scent and couldn't stop the smile from spreading over my face when I felt his hands rubbing over my arms. Being so close I felt him relax, tension leaving his body I even heard a content little humming coming from him. “I'll go take a shower before we eat.” I quietly said. “It's almost done.” “I won't take long.”  
I went to the bathroom took my toothbrush and some toothpaste and headed into the shower. I actually really hurried up. About 5 minutes later I emerged, feeling a lot better and more awake. I went back to the kitchen where I was greeted by a surprised James. “That was fast.” Did I hear a little disappointment in his voice? “I hurried.” I said with a shrug.  
We sat down and started eating breakfast. James even made an avocado spread. “You're a kitchen wizard.” I said afterwards. He smiled suddenly seeming embarrassed. “I know the basics.” “Those are pretty good basics, if you ask me.” Before he could answer, we heard a phone ring. “That would be yours. Mine is on silent.” He got up and started looking for it, finally finding it under a sofa cushion. A few minutes later he came back to the kitchen. “I have to go. I'm sorry. But I have an appointment and then I have a few classes to teach.” I couldn't completely hide my disappointment. “And here I was thinking I could bother you with more questions.” I said half-heartedly laughing. “Well, you can of course stop by anytime after 5. “ He offered with a wink. I slapped him on the arm. “You bastard. I'll pop in.” I giggled and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He smiled brightly at me, popped a little kiss on my forehead and was gone before I knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it so far. This was written kind of in a rush... but I really wanted to upload at least something to justify this mature rating :D Anyway, I hope you bookmark this story and come back for the next chapter.. coming as soon as possible :* COMments, shares and Kudos appreciated. <3


	5. Memories & Let's talk about the Sketchbook (Bucky POV - Flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THere are always two sides to a story. Roughly Bucky's first 24 hours

The door closed behind him and he sighed. Never would he have expected to fall for one of his students. But she was different, the way she absorbed his lessons was enough to catch his attention. However, if Bucky was honest to himself, he had to admit that she had caught his eye the very first day. 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

She had been sitting in the first row when he entered the room. She was the only woman in this class so naturally she stuck out. His first thought was that her eyes were the most beautiful color he had ever seen. When he started his lecture he had use all his willpower to not stare at her. Bucky made the effort to look at everyone in the room, every face for at least 10 seconds, telling himself this was only to make it easier remembering them. What he refused to admit to himself though was that he was doing this only so he had a reason to not look at her, though he felt those eyes on him the whole time. When it was time, or when it was more inevitable to look at her, he did. Oh boy. He couldn't breath, she was staring right at him. Behind those eyes he could see an obvious storm of emotions. Her face seemed neutral but if you looked closer, and he did look very close, you could see beneath that calm and collected facade was a storm. HE had to tear his eyes away from her and that only worked when she looked away, a soft red slowly rising in her cheeks. Bucky couldn't help himself, he had to smirk. He wasn't stupid or oblivious, he knew he was good looking, but it had been a while since a woman reacted to him like this.  
He knew this lecture so well, Bucky didn't need to concentrate on what he was telling them so his mind had plenty of time to wander. This girl, Jade Moriarty, how could he not remember her name, she popped up in his mind more often than he would have liked it.  
She had approached him after class, at first he was a little disappointed. Usually when female students came up to him after class it was because they tried to hit on him or seduce him and occasionally just blatantly offer to suck his dick in exchange for a good grade. He might have answered a little more sharp than he'd intended, but Jade wasn't someone to be intimidated by that. She scowled at him and asked him a question about the Wintersoldier. Bucky was embarrassed and it was suddenly very hard for him to use his words. He soon realized she was just as passionate about this story than he was. Before he could stop himself and after quite the awkward exchange he had invited her to his office, when just at that moment his sister came in. Jade left in a hurry and Bucky winced when Natti couldn't wait to call him out on “ruining those innocent girls.” when all he had been trying to do was not let Jade know.... let her know what? He had asked himself when Natti snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Buck? Hello?” HE shook his head and looked at her, still deep in thought. “Yea, sorry I spaced out. Could you not make comments like that in front of my students?”  
“Oh, don't be such a sourpuss. It was just too adorable to see you two stumble over your words, one a darker shade of red than the other.” She laughed. “It's outright adorable.” Bucky sighed deeply and packed up his stuff. “It's not. It's dangerous and wrong. Most of all is it wrong.” He started towards his office, his sister falling into step next to him. “She is a looker, I must say. Also, I think I've seen her around. She must be nearly finished right?”  
“I think this is her last semester. She mentioned something earlier.”  
“So you only need to wait until the semester is over.”  
“And then what?”  
“Well, … That is up to you little brother.” she had a mischievous smile on her face and poked him in his side.  
“Shut up. You're reading way too much into this. I have an appointment with her in a few minutes and you'll see everything will be just fine. She just caught me off guard for a moment.”  
Natti looked at him with raised eyebrows. “I won't even start on telling you how wrong you are, little one. I've seen that look on your face before, you're about to get into trouble.”  
She knew him too well, he had to admit as much. He already knew she was spelling trouble for him and yet he had not even the slightest intent on stopping whatever this turned out to be. “I met her today. There is nothing. And there won't be anything.”  
“... in the next six months.”  
“Ever.”  
“Keep telling yourself that. But from the looks of it, this won't take a week.” She winked at him as they walked into his office.  
Bucky sighed deeply. “Why don't you just tell me what you need, Natti?”  
“Actually I came to go over the sketches you made.”  
“They probably won't be up to your elaborate taste.” He rubbed his neck with one hand while his sister scanned the pages in his bright red sketchbook. “Hmmm...” She hummed quietly. “This looks amazing, little one. This will be perfect. Thank you for doing this.” She gave him one of her rarely seen genuine smiles. “I never thought I'd spent my time drawing wedding dresses, but the pictures help. I just want this to look like you want it to look.” “Oh it will. Let me take this home and go over it agai-...” There was a knock on the door. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Just as Bucky was walking down the hallway, still feeling like he was dreaming. The last 24 hours had been a roller coaster ride leaving him with whiplash.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Waking up next to her, seeing her so peacefully asleep, he couldn't wake her. He left the note, not even thinking about how it might sound to her. It was only when he had closed the door behind him that he thought he should have woken her up, but dismissed that thought again thinking that she needed the sleep to cure her hangover. As the day progressed Bucky wondered more and more about how this situation was going to play out. He was worried, not even his classes could distract him from the image of a sleeping Jade next to him. By the time he had finished all his classes and was on his way to his office, he had himself convinced she'd drop his class and never speak to him again.  
“You need to stop overthinking, little one.” Natti patted his head as they stood in his office, bent over his red sketchbook. She had stopped by before she went home to go over a few changes. The sketches of her dream dress were almost done, which was a good thing too because the seamstress needed them by the end of the week. 

“This will be perf-....” She stared out the window. There was Jade, hurrying by head low between her shoulders. Bucky sighed and his stomach dropped into a bottomless pit. “Shit.” Natti knew, of course, where he had spent the night.

“She looked in here, unfortunately it was me looking back, not you.” She said as she side stepped the table and leaned her forehead against the window. I think she went into the old library. You should go and talk to her.” 

He stared at her in confusion. Natti sighed over-dramatically and rolled her eyes.  
“Obviously this girl has done something to you, and from the heartbroken look in her eyes, you have done something to her, so go out there, find her and for the love of everything... talk to her!” With that she had pushed him out of his office and slammed the door shut behind him. “I'll pack up and leave in a minute. Now GO!” He chuckled and still shaking his head made his way to the library. 

 

He saw there was still a light on. He knew she was in there. After countless minutes spent staring through the glass door seeing her shadow on the floor in the back of the room. She was so close. Quietly he made his way to her desk. She was deeply concentrating until she sighed in frustration muttering curses and questions alike under her breath. She hadn't noticed him standing in the dark, but suddenly her head whipped around and she jumped. He hadn't meant to scare her, but he had been so caught up watching her he forgot to actually approach her. 

“For fucks sake, James. What. The. Hell!” she seemed angry. But the sound of his name coming from her lips send a ripple of emotions through him. Bucky wanted to know how she'd scream, whisper, moan his name when he ruined her.  
“Hi.” She looked at him, but not really at him, more through him.  
“Hi. The library is closed.” Bucky couldn't say what was wrong with him. He sounded like a complete ass but there was nothing he could do. His mouth was running on autopilot.

“I know. Gloria gave me a key to lock up. I'll be leaving soon.” Her voice cracked ever so slightly, he knew he had hurt her.  
“It's closed.” He cursed himself but he couldn't. She started violently packing her things into her bag. He sighed at his own incompetence and walked towards her.  
“Jade.” He said quietly.  
“No.” She didn't as much as glance at him.  
“Jade.” He said slowly panicking. Bucky knew he had to make up with her now or it would be too late. 

Suddenly she stopped moving but didn't look up. “What?”

He sighed again, as much as he wanted to save this situation, Bucky knew that the best for Jade would be to pursue her degree and not get distracted by a professor on the way to what would no doubt be a bright future. . “I overstepped some boundaries yesterday and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in a situation like that. I can understand if you want to drop the class.” 

He was utterly disappointed and sad. Jade whipped her head around and looked him in the eyes with a dangerous gleam in hers.  
“Listen, I am not going to drop this class and stay here for the summer to make up the fucking credits. I am not going to postpone my graduation just because you decide to fool around with a student and then get cold feet. You want to pretend nothing happened? Fine by me. But don't you dare paint a picture of me being the silly little student who couldn't handle it.”  
She was breathing hard, Bucky was surprised and taken aback by her words. Could she mean...? His brain was running in circles but she wasn't done.  
“Oh and by the way, I think I was the one who put myself in that situation, just like I was the one who invited you over, I wasn't the one who just left this morning. I mean... some day after 5? For real?”

She brushed past him and without thinking he'd hear her she said “I was an idiot to think we had a connection. So stupid.”

Bucky couldn't stop himself and grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. His heart was racing, his stomach was a whirlwind of emotions and his head was utterly empty.  
His hand caught her chin and tilted her face up. His eyes roamed over her face, she was so beautiful. Her long lashes, the perfect curve of her nose, those big deep eyes and those dark, full lips, he couldn't do anything but stare at those perfect lips. He wanted to taste them again. He wanted to taste all of her.  
She opened her mouth and he knew not what to say so he just caught her lips in a kiss. He started out tentatively but as soon as she gave into the kiss his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Her fingers found their way into his hair and when she gave it a little tug he couldn't help the primal growl coming from deep within him. At this he pushed his tongue past her lips and dominated the kiss, a moan slipped from her lips and Bucky couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. 

After a few minutes they parted panting heavily and Bucky remembered that humans breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I am slow. But bear with me... We'll see this through. 
> 
>  
> 
> I have later chapters prepared but before I can post them I need something to happen plotwise that puts us at that place in the story and even though this rambling doesnt make sense now,... i guess i'm trying to say that there is more to come... I will not abandon Bucky. 
> 
> PS. Have you seeeeeeeeeeen Seba with the full beard? hOly shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
